Gotta Practice
by HatterSaz
Summary: A short story of when Shoyou can't participate in practice


Today was like any other day. The volleyball team were training hard to improve their receiving skills. Soon it would be time for the highly anticipated tournament, and they needed a boost. Even though their offense is spot on, their defence has numerous holes that would need filling if they were to be the ultimate team. So, while Tsukishima worked on his receiving with Sugawara, Shoyou worked on his skills with Kageyama.

Another ball served, another receive failed. It was starting to irritate both boys to the point where they could blow a fuse any moment. However, Shoyou did his best to fight it and hit the ball properly. And everytime Kageyama witnessed his determination to keep going, he felt like he could keep going too. So that's what they did.

It was a Saturday, so no school work would get in the way. That also meant they had to be extra careful that nothing was broken or left unlocked when they left. This important job was handed to Tanaka. Seems he wants to praised as a Senpai again.

Everyone continued practicing until oranges and pinks began to blend with the sky. The four boys were sweating and panting heavily. Their training had been intense all day. Kageyama set up his next serve and looked a little worried at Shoyou. _"He's reached his limit. There is no way he can receive a serve now."_ He sighed before seeing the determination flare in the other boys eyes again. This time however, he did not get a boost of determination or confidence for himself. With a deep breath, he began the serve. He ran a few steps then leapt into the air, arm poised to hit the ball once it returned to his vision. Then it did, and he hit it. He landed on the floor with a thud and watched in horror as the ball careened to the side viciously, completely off target. Then his eyes widened further as Shoyou sprinted for the ball and made a perfect receive. But, there was a problem. He kept going. The floor was slippy from all the sweat and his shoe lost grip. He slid at the wall with his legs at odd angles. "HINATA!" Kageyama screamed, hoping someone would be fast enough to stop him. But, it was too late. With a loud crack, Shoyou's leg caught the wall. He screamed in agony before passing out from the pain. The team ran over, bar Tsukishima, and examined the boy. His leg was twisted in ways none of them would ever have imagined. Tsukishima walked over with a confident strut and knelt down next to the boy. "Wow, he's even smaller like this." He sniggered as Kageyama and Tanaka sent him a deathly glare. "Tsukki! Now is not the time!" Tsukishima sighed before placing a hand on the boys misshapen leg. The boy screamed again but did not wake. Kageyama growled before quickly turning and pulling Tsukishima up by his collar. "Do you think this is funny?!" Tsukishima smiled. "Oh, the King seems to care about this subordinate. What an interesting twist." Kageyama growled again but released the taller blonde. He wasn't completely wrong. Kageyama had begun to open himself a little and Shoyou was to blame but, he also felt responsible. He knew they were at their limits, yet he still tried to serve. It was his fault this happened.

With extreme caution, Tanaka lifted the boy up. "Captain! We must phone an ambulance!" Daichi looked at the man slightly taken back. "Yeah but, why are you carrying him?" Tanaka tilted his head in thought then shook it viciously before glaring at Daichi. "What if they say they can't drive here?! Someone has to carry him!" He stood proud and tall as the room fell into silence. Sugawara cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "We should hurry. Hinata looks like he's in a lot of pain." Everyone looked from him to the ginger and back again, nodding in agreement.

Shortly after, the ambulance arrived. It managed to get to the front of the school so, they didn't have to carry him far. While everyone fought to be the passenger of the ambulance, Kageyama slid into the seat without anyone noticing. "Take care of him King~!" Came the distant voice of Tsukishima as the ambulance pulled away. Kageyama growled in annoyance but shook it off. There did seem to be a little care in there. It wasn't much but, Kageyama could tell. He had been doing it too afterall, hiding his actual emotions. But, most of the time, he hid anger, not the fact that he cared. Then again, he never really cared for anyone but family. This team turned out to be his first real friends in a while. He shook the thoughts from his head and watched as the doctor injected Shoyou with some pain killer. His face immediately relaxed and his breathing evened out. Now, all that was left was to mend his leg.

Weeks went by and nothing much happened. Tsukishima was getting better at receiving. After Kageyama was paired with him, he started to improve faster. No one could tell if it was his skill as a server or just the competitive nature of the two. Meanwhile, Shoyou sat on the sidelines, watching with frustration. His leg was still in it's cast, even though he went to get it removed a few days ago. Sugawara stood next to Daichi. "His leg doesn't seem to be healing. Do you think it was that bad?" Daichi sighed. "We can't know for sure. We just have to wait for it to heal." Tanaka ran up to them and began to whisper. "But that means he could miss the tournament!" Daichi placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and smiled. "I'm sure he will be fully healed by then. For now, let's have a match." The other two looked at each other skeptically before looking back at Daichi and nodding.

"All right, listen up. It's time for a three on three practice match." Kageyama went bug eyed. "Tanaka, Tsukishima and Kageyama will be one team... You get the rest. Ready up!" "Yes sir!" The gym was filled with the sounds of players readying themselves for a match. Shoyou looked at the teams with wistful eyes before looking to the ground. This was more painful than breaking his leg. He wanted to be in the game. He wanted to be able to spike the ball, maybe even receive it. But he couldn't, not like this.

 _"Or maybe..."_ He rose to his feet and slowly walked to the back of Kageyama's team, leaning against the back wall for support. Kageyama watched with skeptical eyes. He could tell Shoyou was up to something but couldn't tell what, so he let it slide. Shoyou watched as the match started. Then he saw it. The thing Kageyama told him about. Seeing the game from the back of a team really did change your perspective. He could see everything. How Important the setter was, where the ball was going, everything. He looked on amazed at the view. Then something inside him snapped. He pushed off the wall and waddled over to the court. No one noticed as the game continued. Then, Sugawara spiked it. The ball flew through the other teams defence, and headed straight for Shoyou. "Hinata?!" Everyone turned to see the ginger get into a receiving position. As the ball was closing in, he raised his arms. Kageyama's eyes widened. _"He completely stopped the balls rotation and sent it back to the setter!"_ But that small victory was short lived. Shoyou crumbled to one knee in pain, his face scrunched up to hold in the pained yelp.

Tsukishima strutted over with a snide look. "Oh shorty, I didn't see you join the game. How's the leg?" Shoyou tried to even his breaths before glaring at Tsukishima. Tsukishima took a step back once he saw the terrifying look in the shorter boys eyes. Silence fell into the gym. The tension kept building as Kageyama clenched his fists and looked about ready to kill. Who though, no one knew. Then he marched over to Shoyou and hoisted him over his shoulder. "Kageyama?! What are you doing?! Put me down!" The team watched the scene baffled before the captain shrugged his shoulder and announced a team meeting.

Once outside and far enough away from the gym, Kageyama set Shoyou down. Shoyou pouted at the taller boy. "Why did you pick me up?! I can walk you know!" Suddenly, a fist flew past Shoyou's head and landed on the wall behind him. "Can you? Because your leg still looks broken to me." Kageyama was growling and it scared Shoyou. _"Oh no, I've made the King mad! This isn't good!"_ Kageyama moved his head so his face was inches away from Shoyou's. "You've been training haven't you? That's why it's not healing like it should." Shoyou's eyes popped from his head. "W-What are you t-talking about? Heh heh..." He turned his head so he wouldn't have to look into the King's intimidating eyes. "I was right then. You idiot!" Kageyama swiftly pulled away in favour of smacking Shoyou in the head. Shoyou grabbed his head where he had been hit and winced. "What was that for?!" Kageyama scowled and Shoyou felt his bravery dissipate. "How do you plan to play again if your leg is forever broken? Moron." Shoyou pouted again. "But if I train while it's broken, when it's healed, it will be stronger and less likely to break!" Kageyama furrowed his brow in disbelief. "You realise that doesn't work." Shoyou's eyes bugged out once more as his jaw dropped. "Eh?!" Kageyama slapped his own forehead and sighed. _"What an idiot."_

Shoyou wore a determined face, which caught the raven off guard. "I will do my best to heal my leg!" Kageyama looked confused and shocked a moment before a smirk took over and he nodded. "Good." "Oh? Is this a love confession?" Both heads turned and glared at the new arrival. "Eat shit Tsukishima." The two taller boys looked at Shoyou in utter shock. _"No way..." "Did he just, swear at me? Interesting... yet very irritating."_ Tsukishima went back inside, the other two following shortly after.

For the next couple of weeks, training was tough. Shoyou dedicated himself to watching so he had a better understanding on movements and techniques. However, his restraint was fading and he often tried to get a little practice in. Though, with Kageyama around, that was impossible. Even when he arrived early to train with Tanaka, Kageyama would show up instead and bonk him on the head for even trying. Today was his last day in the cast and he was psyched. _"Finally! Tomorrow I can play again!"_

A week later, Daichi sat next to the sobbing ginger on the team bench. They watched as everyone else practiced for the tournament that took place in a couple of weeks. "It's your own fault." Shoyou nodded. "Still frustrating though." He turned quickly to his Senpai and pulled his best puppy dog eyes. "Please let me join Daichi-Senpai!" Daichi laughed it off as he stood from the bench. "Nope, sorry Hinata. That doesn't work on me. It's your own fault anyway. Now stay there and be good." Shoyou pouted before a look of realisation hit him. "How did you know?" Daichi smiled. "I'm not that dumb. I could see it." Then, he walked away, leaving a baffled Shoyou to think it over. Once the moment passed, another determined look took over. "TANAKA-SENPAI! LET ME TRAIN WITH YOU~!" He ran over to Tanaka who wore a look of pride. The rest of the afternoon was filled with pleading and arguing as the short ginger begged to train. Eventually being smacked on the head again by the King himself.


End file.
